Uncontrollable
by castlet0pia
Summary: Castle can't control his desires anymore, so he goes to Kate to deal with that. ONE-SHOT  I'm uploading this one more time because it didn't work last time and I don't know why.


**It's a short one-shot, written when I was bored, so I apologize if it's not any good. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

He's been staring at the blank page in front of him for over an hour. He tried to think of anything, he tried to write down his fantasies, but the pressure of those fantasies not coming true was building up in his head, making him feel dizzy and disoriented. He shut down his laptop and stumbled to the door, picking his coat up on the way there, then left the apartment with only one thing on his mind; _show her how you feel_.

Kate was just making herself a cup of coffee when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't prepared for what followed, though. Castle stepped into the apartment, leaving Kate to shut the door after him and stopped in the living room near the couch.

'What are you doing here, Castle? I thought you were supposed to write.' She had a smile on her face, mostly because he was there, but _he_ seemed different. He seemed nervous as if he was about to do something that could change his life forever.

'I couldn't do it. I couldn't write. I kept thinking about everything, I couldn't concentrate.'

Kate furrowed her brows and crossed her arms accross her chest.

'Umm, would you like some coffee first, before telling me why you had writer's block?' He fiddled with his fingers and took a step towards her.

'Oh no, it's okay.' He took another tentative step forward with a predatory look in his eyes. She has thought about the day when he would just come over to her apartment and confess his love for her again, but she couldn't have guessed it was today when she woke up in the morning.

'You know, Kate…You're something. You really are. First you go and play with a man's heart, not realizing what that's doing to him and then you expect him to make the first step.' She tried to distance herself from him a little bit when he stopped only a few feet before her, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her even closer.

'So I'm doing this first step because I can't control this fire in my chest anymore, the aching in my throat when I think about you and all the things you do, I can't help but to feel lightheaded when I think about our kiss that wasn't a real kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.'

Her body shivered and goose bumps formed on her skin as she gasped at his words and his fingers skimming up and down her sides, making her heart leap out of her chest and her bones move with all the affection he put into his touch.

'Maybe I'm not making any sense now, but it's all your fault that I feel like a teenager again.'

_You're not the only one, trust me. _

She willed her head to shut up and she tried to concentrate on the way his hands pressed into her hips, grounding her even when she wanted so badly to run away and forget about all of this.

'You do this crazy thing to my head. I can barely think when you're around me and I lose my breath everytime our fingers touch when I hand over your coffee in the morning, everytime our shoulders brush when we walk together and every single time I see you, because I can honestly say that you are _the _most beautiful woman in this world.'

Kate blushed and bit her lip in an attempt to hide her reaction to his words and his rough voice ripping through her ears, settling down somewhere deep in her chest and lightning her whole body on fire.

'I just want you to know that I love you endlessly,' he told her and her eyes widened as she remembered the day at the cemetery when he confessed his love for her while she was bleeding out, dying in his arms, 'nothing can ever change that, believe me, and I want you so much it makes my whole body hurt.' Her heart flew out of her body right then. She couldn't believe he was saying all of this. When she lowered her gaze to stare at his lips, she wanted so badly to kiss him that she had to clench her fists, her nails digging in her palm, to restrain herself.

'Tell me you don't love me,' he started, and she couldn't look away from his eyes, they were just so mesmerizing, 'that you don't want me.' She thought about it for a second and her stomach fluttered with joy when she realized what she's going to say.

'I can't tell you that.' Her last word was muffled against his lips as she kissed him fiercely, finally tasting him again after over a year of wondering how it would be if they kissed again. He moved his hands on her back, pressing her body into him and tried to stay balanced for the sake of them both. She was cupping his face with both of her hands, angling his head just the way she wanted it to be, bringing him closer to her. She slowly began pushing him towards where she thought the couch was supposed to be and ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the way it slipped between her fingers. His mouth was hot and fast, trying to get as much of her as possible, his tongue battling hers, both of them wanting too desperately to delve into the yet uncharted parts of each other. When he felt his knees bump something solid, he knew it was the thing they were trying to get to and he fell back on his bottom, dragging her along with him and urging her to sit on his lap. He got rid of her shoes and slid his hands up her thighs, sensing her muscles tighten, which made her squeeze her legs together and her hips jerk forward. He groaned in the kiss as she moaned and he turned her, so that she was lying on her back, then pushed her into the couch as he settled himself between her legs.

This was what his fantasies were made of and he kissed her neck as she broke the kiss to get some air inside her lungs. He trailed his way over to the line where her shirt covered her bra, but he didn't go any further, instead he went for her lips again. He bit her lip, felt her arch under him when he pushed his hands under her shirt, letting them rest on her ribcage, tracing circles there as he felt her shudder with his every movement. She brought her hands, which were running all over his back until now, to explore his chest and sending shocks of electricity and waves of pleasure through his body. Just as he flushed his hips with hers and heard her gasp in his mouth, he felt her unbutton his shirt, dragging it down his arms and then throwing it somewhere unknown. Her fingers wandered over the exposed skin and the muscles she wasn't that surprised to feel. She stilled her hands when she felt him unbutton her pants and she moaned with approval, tried to get him to take them off when he laughed suddenly, his husky and throathy laugh making her insides melt and explode with need and want. And then, just before he slipped his hands in her pants and made her arch with pleasure, he whispered in her ear, 'I love you, Kate.'

**Um, yeah, I got nothing more to say. **


End file.
